Flames Of Love
by HighOnSky
Summary: Elli loves her boys Fred and George more then anything, thats why she doesnt reveal her feelings to keep  there friendship in tact.But with the rise of Voldemort she finds the courage to tell Fred.But in gaining love will she lose George forever?
1. My Best Friends

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part One**

**My Best Friends**

I stood in line slightly nervous but more then anything excited. I was finally at Hogwarts! No one in my family had ever been a witch or wizard and this experience was going to be like nothing I had ever experienced. Of course I was going to miss my family, mainly my little sister, but I was sure I was going to make lots of friends here. That's when I heard Professor Mcgonagall called out "Granger, Elli" and I walked up calmly to take my seat under the sorting hat.

The hat mumbled different things in my ear about my brains and wit but also about my habit of getting into trouble. I gave it a shrug and thought about how it didn't matter though I thought it would be nice to be in Gryffindor. After another minute of deciding it shouted out "Gryffindor!" I smiled as I hoped down off the stool and made my way to the screaming table.

I stared down at my reflection in the golden plates and wrinkled my nose. I guess I was pretty with fair skin and green eyes but it was my hair that bothered me. It was a pretty red color but it was so poofy I hated it! I hummed to myself though as I thought that I could easily find someway to solve that problem with a little magic.

I finally looked up and I jumped to see that I was seated between two red headed boys that she recognized as the twins Fred and George. She had ran into there family on the platform and had heard there mother scream at them to behave. I smiled at them kindly and said "Hi, my name is Elli Granger and you are Fred and George right?" pointing at them in turn.

They gave me a slightly shocked stare then they said in unison "You could tell us apart?" I laughed and just shrugged saying something about a lucky guess and I got a grin from both in return. Through the rest of the dinner we talked and ate and I slowly began to tell them apart as we joked around. I had no way of knowing that these two were going to end up the best friends I had ever had.

***** Six Years Later (the trios fourth year) *****

"So what are our plans for today my pretty's?" I asked with a stretch and a cat like yawn. Even though I had been up for over an hour and even eaten breakfast I was still half asleep. Not even the chilly morning air could help with that. My two favorite red headed boys grinned down at me with bright eyes as I let out another yawn.

"Well first order of business is to wake you up of course Elli." George laughed as he and Fred flanked me on both sides as we made our way down to the lake to our favorite shady tree. "Then after that you can tell us. If you haven't forgotten you are the day planner for this business." he added thumping me lightly in the head.

I slapped his hand and and rolled my eyes as I took a seat between them and rested my head on Fred who had been oddly quiet. "Oh I do suppose I had something planned other then my beauty treatments of the day." I said pointing my wand at my hair smoothing it out and straightening it and touched up the blonde on my bangs. "Well this is a Hogsmade weekend so I was thinking of going to do some research at the joke shop and maybe hit some other shops while we are there." I said trying to hide the anxiety in my voice. It was no secret I was a major sweet tooth so of course candy was going to be on my shopping list.

Fred grinned at me as he tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he said "It seems our little sweet tooth is running low on her stash George. We wouldn't want an episode like last time now would we?" I pushed him gently away from me as I rolled my eyes and he laughed saying "Well its true. As much as we adore you I will not put up with your madness when you have no sugar in your system. You still have the scars don't you George?"

George nodded and added "Yep and I would show you but seeming as its not in a place I generally show the public I don't think I will. Though if you asked nicely I wouldn't refuse." he winked at me. I laughed but denied him and couldn't help but see the small glare in Fred's eyes as he looked at his brother. I couldn't help but smile and blush a little. It seemed that lately Fred had become very protective of me even around his brother. Not that I could say I didn't enjoy the extra attention.

"That's why I took the liberty of getting you this to tide you of." Fred said turning his attention back to me and I squealed with delight at the sight of m favorite candy … Chocolate! I eagerly grabbed it and kissed his cheek before opening it and nibbled on the corner. He gazed at me with adoring eyes as I savored every sweet bite.

As I finished a bite and said happily "Oh you know me better then I know myself sometimes I think. But now down to business. I made some plans for some products that would support Harry in the tournament and fetch us a good profit. So I suggest we hurry up and go shopping though and don't worry I planned out the budget so the little money we have left will last." I added in a more serious tone as I accepted both there hands to help me up from my seat.

I started to walk towards the village going into detail about my ideas when I felt a hand on my but and I blushed deeply. I turned around to see George brushing off the grass that clung to my skirt and when he saw me staring he quickly pulled his hand away turning scarlet. "Oh s-sorry you had some grass on … there and I … sorry." he said but when he apologized he didn't look at me as much as Fred.

"Um yeah ok ..." I said awkwardly but I felt a little better when Fred came by my side and locked his arm through mine. These two had been my best friends ever since my first year but for some reason for the past year I felt more fondly towards Fred then George. I loved them both of course but with Fred I felt something, I guess you could call it magical. Even now as I felt his body so close to mine by heart beat so fast I thought it might fly out of my chest.

Now normally I don't hold back my emotions. Well usually they just kind of flood out without me able to control it but I couldn't tell Fred how I was starting to feel. I knew for a fact that both of them liked me even if they didn't admit but we never discussed it because we liked things the way they were. As much as I would like to take things to the next level I couldn't bring myself to do it. I loved my boys to much.

So for right now I was content with having both of my boys at my side joking and planning pranks as usual. As I looked into the very loving eyes of Fred and George I smiled. I knew someday that I would have to bring it up, I couldn't keep it inside forever, but for now I was happy. Besides we had all the time in the world. To bad I didn't know how soon our time would be cut short when the tournament came to an end.

**A/N: Ok this was short and not really full of information but I promise ****the next one will be. This was just sort of an introduction to Elli and her relationship with the twins. So stay tuned for the next chapter for some romantic twist and turns and maybe some sibling rivalry! Hehe anyway hope you enjoyed meeting Elli and hope you review and continue to read! **


	2. Sister Dearest

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Two**

**Sister Dearest**

I sat in the library searching through books after books looking for a way to help Harry breath underwater. Usually at this time of night I would be sitting in the common room curled up with my tortoiseshell kitten Dawn, and of course chilling with my best friends Fred and George. But my little sister Hermione had asked me to come and of course I couldn't turn her down. I was about ready to pass out when I heard her let out a frustrated sigh and I rushed to her side.

I had always been protective of my little sister so when ever I heard her is distress my natural reaction was to rush to her side. I placed a calming hand on her as I took a seat next to her and she gave me a gracious smile. "Oh Elli this is seeming impossible! So many books and not a single one with an answer to how to breath underwater." she huffed angrily.

I let her lay her head on my shoulder and I smoothed out her hair gently. "You know if I had the answer I would tell you. I want Harry to win as much as anybody. I could try transforming him from the stands you know." I said with a sly smile. She glared at me from the corner of her eyes but I shrugged and said with a small laugh "It was just a suggestion. I do have a fairly high grade in that class you know." it was true too. I had the highest grade in my year.

"I am well aware you are more then capable but its against the _rules_. Though I guess you wouldn't know much about those would you." Hermione said with a hint of a smile. I couldn't help but laugh loudly which only resulted in a glare from the old fussy librarian who I didn't even know the name of. As she turned back around I stuck my tongue out at her. Hermione gave me a slight push and I smiled helping her look through even more books.

I had Hermione on my right and Ron on my left both starting to fall asleep on my shoulder. I was slowly starting to fall asleep myself when Moody came and told them both to come with him. My hand shot out protectively to both of them and Moody gave me a smirk. Finally I was left with Harry and Neville to put away all the books. Then I saw what Neville was holding a book on water plants. Then it hit me. I grabbed Harry's shoulders and yelled "Gillyweed!"

He looked at me with wide eyes and said with concern in his voice "Elli have you finally lost it?" I shook my head furiously and told him about the magical plant that would allow him to breath. His eyes started to shine with hope but then dimmed as he asked "But where are we going to find any?"

I gave him a small wink and said "You leave that to me." Harry looked at me questioningly as we stepped into the common room but I shooed him off to bed as I ran off to find Fred and George. I found them sitting in our favorite corner playing with Dawn when I came up and said seriously "I need to break into Snape's storage room."

They both looked at me shocked but then laughed and George said holding his sides "Oh that's a good one El. Break into Snape's storage. I almost believed you." I glared at him and then he turned to Fred and said "Bloody hell Fred I think she is serious. May I ask what for?"

I let out a small giggle as I said "We are going to be helping Harry of course! You didn't think I was going to make anything dangerous … again did you?" They both laughed and I continued on saying "We need to get Gillyweed. It will make it so he can breath underwater. Besides Moody took Hermione and Ron away... a break in will get my mind of it."

They both gave me a sympathetic looking knowing the strong bond I shared with my sister before Fred clapped his hands together and said "Well shall we get to work then. But this would be easier with the map ..." he said thinking of the Mauraders Map that allowed us to see where everyone is the castle was.

I smiled sneakily as I pulled it out of my bag and said "I might have just happened to take it from Harry's bag when he wasn't looking. I plan on giving it back but my sticky fingers just couldn't resist. I think he will forgive me though." They both grinned back at me and before I knew it we were planning our break in.

With the twins superior knowledge of breaking the rules and a dash of my intelligence I had the Gillyweed in hand as I skipped down to the sight of the next event. There Harry was waiting just like I told him. He stared at me expectantly and I handed him the weed. "Good luck Harry." I said giving him a quick hug as I whispered in his ear "Please make sure my sister comes back safely."

I pulled away to go take a seat with Fred and George but not before I saw him nod before swallowing the weed. I took my seat between them nervously. Only this morning had I learned where Hermione had gone and when I had heard bad memories came rushing back. Memories of Hermione paralyzed in the hospital wing and there was nothing that I could do. Fred took my hand in his gently as if sensing my uneasiness.

I blinked at him gratefully and placed my other hand on top of his. It was comforting but still I felt bad as George gave us a jealous look. All was forgotten though as soon as the whistle sounded and the challenge began. The hour seemed to tick by slowly but finally I saw a shark head emerge and I ran down the steps leaving the twins in my wake.

I didn't care that my sister was soaking wet I pulled her into my arms, much to an angry Victor, and bombarded her with questions while I turned her head this way and that. Checking for any sign of harm. "Good everything seems to be in place." I said with a small smile before hugging Victor tightly and saying to him "Thank you for saving my sister." gently before adding roughly "But you better not get to comfortable with her."

He looked at me wide eyed as if unable to believe I had threatened him before Fred took my arm and steered me back to Hermione. I kept fussing over her and even though she complained she couldn't hide the smile that crept across her lips. I think she was happy though when Harry rose with Ron and I had two new victims to fawn over before Madam Pomfrey pulled them away from me to really check them out.

As I watched them walk away and I gazed at them adoringly. It was then that I felt two pairs of arms around my shoulders and I didn't have to look away to know it was Fred and George. "I honestly don't think they are going to know what to do when here mother leaves Hogwarts." George said with a laugh and I pushed him away from me cuddling closer to Fred as I stuck my tongue out at him.

I let out a sigh "I don't know what I am going to do after I leave either though is the sad part. I rather like playing mum." I said fondly looking at Ron, Harry, and Hermione. Fred squeezed my shoulder reassuringly and I felt better as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it to much Elli. We will figure that out when the time comes." he said soothingly and George nodded agreeing with him. I felt a blush rising on my cheeks as he mentioned 'we' as if … as if he always wanted us to be together.


	3. A Krum Love Story?

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Three**

**A Krum Love Story!**

**A/N: Yes I am aware this came before the swimming task but this idea came to me after so in this story it was the opposite way around lol :) Thanks for your understanding**

My heart was pounding as I waited with Mrs. Weasley who held my hand tightly in hers. Then finally Harry came in and we both hugged him closely to us. "Harry you were fantastic! Oh I just knew you would figure it out" I cried out touching his cheek gently. He gave me a small little smile before Mrs. Weasley pulled him away from me to look him over for herself.

"Good lord its like having two mothers here now don't you think George?" I heard Fred tease as he came up behind my with George by his side. I smiled as I looked over at Harry and thought that being a mother wasn't so bad. "You do know that you are going to be a great mum someday Elli." he said in a whisper so only I could hear.

I gave him a quick warm look before we rejoined the rest of the group. The day went by fast as we all enjoyed having the whole Weasley family around to celebrate Harry's win. But sadly the day came to a close and we all had to say good bye before we all made our way back up to our dorms. That night was filled with a calm and peacefulness. To bad that shortly after with the announcement of the Yule Ball the peace would shortly end.

I sighed dreamily as I looked at Fred from across the room. I would have no trouble getting a date for the Yule Ball but somewhere deep down I was hoping Fred would ask me out. Yet as I stared across to them it wasn't Fred who stared back but George. I blushed a little and gave a timid little wave and he smiled back happily.

After the little dance lesson I ran up to the twins with a giddy smile "Oh doesn't it sound wonderful? A night full of dancing under the stars with that special someone. Its like a fairy tale." I said with a hand on my cheek as I day dreamed about a certain red haired boy sweeping me off my feet. "I guess all I have to do is find someone who can actually put up with me." I said with a laugh and a small glance towards Fred.

"I think any guy who wouldn't ask you is a fool. I bet you will have guys falling all over you Elli." George said sweetly with a smile on his face. I giggled and turned away from him. I couldn't look at him in the eyes when all I saw there was love. I couldn't look because I just couldn't return the feelings. I loved George it was true but it wasn't that type of love.

The weeks went by and as guessed countless number of guys asked me to the ball but I turned them all down. Fred and George still hadn't asked anyone so I was hoping Fred was going to ask me. After rejecting a sad looking Raven claw boy. I walked into the library where I knew Fred and George were waiting for me. I caught a look at them from behind one of the pillars but stopped when I heard Fred shout over to Angelina "Hey Angelina do you want to go to the ball with me?"

My heart froze. How could he ask her? He never told me he had liked her and he always told me who he liked and he had never said anything about Angelina. I took a seat at the table but instead of sitting between the boys I took a seat between Hermione and George. Hermione gave me a sympathetic look, knowing how I felt about Fred, and whispered in my ear "Ron was nagging him about not having a date and he asked the first girl he saw. I told him he should go with you but all he did was turn red and say you wouldn't go with him anyway. Sorry Elli."

I nodded sadly before shooting an angry glare towards Fred. How dare he not even attempt to ask me! Had I not made it more obvious to him that I wanted to go with him? When I said that I wished I could just go with him I thought he would get the clue. I huffed and promised myself that the next guy to ask me out I would say yes to. I let out a sigh and said "Your lucky Hermione, to be going with Ron I mean. At least he got the hint I was dropping to him to ask you."

Hermione smiled and gave Ron a loving smile before turning back to me with a gleeful smile and saying "Well you know how I have been hanging out with Victor?" I nodded knowing how in a short time they had become like best friends and she went on "Well it turns out he has been crushing on a certain sister of mine. He even wants to ask you to the ball but he thought you were going out with Fred. I might be able to slip him the word you are free."

I looked at her gratefully before glaring at Fred again who looked at me surprised. He leaned in and tried to ask me what was wrong I growled a little under my breath before snapping at him "Why don't you go talk to your new girlfriend you red haired prat!" He looked at me hurt but I didn't care as I gathered my things and walked with Hermione out of the Library leaving him staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

As promised Hermione talked to Victor and later that day as I was sitting out on the grounds staring at the lake I heard some one walking towards me loudly. I turned to see none other then Victor Krum standing beside me. "Oh hello." I said with a weak smile "Your a friend of my sisters right? Please take a seat it would be nice to chat with a champ after all." I said with a laugh.

He gave me a smile and took the seat next to me as he stared out at the pond "What are you doing out here all by yourself? Aren't you always with those two red head boys? Did something happen?" he asked and even through his thick accent I could hear the concern in his voice. Hermione was right, he did seem awfully sweet.

"Well usually yes but it seems that one of them would rather spend time with his new girlfriend. I honestly don't want to be around them right now they are no help when it comes to girl issues. Like not having anyone want to go with you to the ball." I said sadly burring my head into my knees. With a bit of hesitation he put his arm around me and rubbed my arm gently.

I smiled a little as I moved closer to him and resting my head on his broad shoulders. He smelt nice, like fresh cut grass and mountain air if I had to name it, but it still couldn't replace the smell of Fred which I had grown to love. I looked up into his bright eyes and moved my face closer to his saying "I never thanked you for saving my sister."

Victor moved closer to me and said quietly "Well you could agree to go to the ball with me." I smiled and kissed him gently. His lips were chapped yet his kiss was gentle as if he was afraid he was going to break me. "So is that a yes?" he asked with a small laugh. I nodded my head and kissed him again. He may not be Fred but he made me feel better to have someone paying attention to me.

An hour later with plans to meet Victor later the next day I made my way through the portrait hole but found myself face to face with a glaring Fred and George. "I heard you were going to the ball with Krum." Fred said with a scowl but I ignored him. I didn't have any need to answer to him he had _Angelina_ after all.

As I walked past him I felt his hand grip around my arm and I said with closed eyes "Well if you didn't want me to go with someone else then you should have asked me yourself!" before running off with tears in my eyes to my sister who I know was waiting for me in the dorm room. As I thought she was there with open arms and I ran into them with tearful eyes. She stroked my hair as I always did to her and I said "Why did Fred have to ask her Hermione. Why didn't he know I loved him?"


	4. Clueless

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Four**

**Clueless**

"Elli can I have a word with you?" I heard the familiar voice of Fred call out with a mix of anger and sadness. I stopped and turned to face him pulling Victor's hand even closer to mine. Fred finally caught up to us his ears starting to turn red as he faced Victor and said "Alone."

Victor looked at me and I nodded. He gave me a quick kiss on my hand and said quietly "Ill be close by call if you need me." I touched his face fondly but instead of looking at him in the eye, as I usually did with Fred, I glanced at Fred from the corner of my eye. Victor looked over him once and huffed before walking away his hand in his pocket as if waiting for someone to attack him. I found it slightly creepy but I had grown use to it.

I watched him for as long as I though was necessary to get a reaction out of Fred before I turned around to him. I tried my best to put on a happy lovey look as I asked innocently "Is there something you need Fred? Or is Angelina busy with something at the moment?" His face started to turn even redder and it took all I had to not smile. This was exactly what I wanted.

"Elli what is wrong with you! If I did something wrong cant you just tell me instead of avoiding me. And you cant possibly really like that … Krum can you? You never said anything about him before, are you only going out with him to punish me for something?" he asked taking my hand in his and holding it close to his chest. Then for the first time in weeks I felt guilty. Could I possibly be hurting him more then I thought?

But I couldn't take it back now, he had hurt me to. "I was going to wait for you to ask me, I did drop as many hints as I could that I wanted to go with you, but then you asked Angelina. Krum came along and he was sweet and he asked me so I said yes. It was better then waiting around for you to come along!" I shouted my own anger rising.

The hurt on his face was more then I had expected. He dropped my hand "You did this because I didn't ask you to the ball. I didn't even think you would want to go with me … so many better people had asked. I thought you would have turned me down. Besides don't you want to go with someone as just more as friends?" he said completely clueless

I huffed and turned my back on him walking up the hill to meet up with Victor shouting over my back at him "Fred Weasley you are the most arrogant, idiotic, tactless fool I have ever met! Come talk to me when you get a clue!" I left him looking at me open mouthed and wide eyed. I stormed up to the top of the hill angry tears threatening to pour down my face when Victor pulled me close to him and didn't ask what had happened. I may not feel the same way towards Victor as I did towards Fred but I had to admit Victor was a great friend.

The next few days I spent mostly with Victor and Hermione in the library, which was so unlike myself, or talking to George who acting as a go between of sorts for me and Fred. "Come on Elli wont you please come and talk to Fred. He looks like a lost puppy without you." George said to me during potions as he shot a glance at Fred who was sitting next to Lee. I huffed and added a pinch of frogs heart to his potion making it explode in his face. "I guess that's a no." he coughed before Snape came over to assign him extra homework.

Finally the night of the ball had come and I stood in a robe brushing out my sisters hair using my wand to try and sooth out her messy hair. "You know Hermione you are so pretty if only you took the time to do something with your hair." I teased her as I started to braid her hair in an elaborate way. She rolled her eyes at me before I added tiny glowing flowers to her hair with a flick of my wand. "Beautiful." I said hugging her from behind and kissing her cheek.

Hermione then helped me do my own hair. I let her change my hair back to its natural strawberry blonde, since she had a steady hand, and put it into a lose bun on top of my head with my bangs framing my face. Then I slipped into my short strapless gold dress with the rhinestones along the bodice. I admired myself in the mirror and smiled. This would definitely make the boys drool.

Hermione adjusted my curls making her light pink dress shift as she said with happy eyes. "Elli I have to tell you something. Growing up I was always so jealous. I thought you were so pretty and everyone wanted to be your friend. I always imagined me helping you on your prom night but I never expected this exactly. Fred was a fool not to ask you though hopefully you do have some fun with Victor."

I gave her a big hug as I whispered into her hair "Thanks for always being there sis. I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled at me with a loving gleam in her eye and hooked my arm through hers and said "Now come on before I start to cry and mess up my make up. Its time to get you down to Ron before he burst with anticipation." She allowed herself a girl giggle before we walked down the stairs with all eyes on us.

As we walked into the common room Hermione was whisked from my grasp by Ron who was showering her with compliments with Hermione turning redder by the second. I watched them with a sad little smile, it was like seeing my own daughter being taken away by her knight in shining armor. "Wow Ell if that dress is meant to make Fred jealous you went above and beyond." a familiar voice said and I turned around to see the laughing eyes George.

I folded my arms across my chest in a huff and said with a pout "Why should I have to make Fred jealous. Hes a red haired baboon and I don't care what he thinks. But I care about what you think George," I added with a purr when I saw Fred's eyes on me and I asked pressing closer then I needed too to him "Do you think I look nice in my dress?"

George gulped pulling on the collar of his robes as he said "Erm y-you look amazing Ell. I don't think anyone could possibly think other wise. Now would you give me the honor of escorting you to your ...date." he said with a bow and a scowl on his voice as he said the word 'date'. I smiled and took his out stretched arm as he led me down to meet Victor.

I stood in the entrance hall talking and laughing with Fred and I smiled as I caught Fred glancing at me with a longing in his eyes. I was enjoying the far off attention I was getting from him then suddenly I was pulled backwards by my waist and I heard a foreign accent whisper gently in my ear "You look wonderful my darling."

I jumped a little and put on my best loving smile. I made sure Fred was looking at me before I kissed Victor and said sweetly "What took you so long luv. I've been waiting for you." He looked at me with adoring eye and a sudden pang of guilt hit me. Victor really cared about me and I was just using him to get to Fred. I let out a sigh as I pushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I was going to have to tell him and soon. But at least I could give him one more happy night.


	5. Yule Ball Chaos

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Five**

**Yule Ball Chaos**

It was like I was in a dream. All eyes were on me as I glided around the dance floor twirling as my prince held me close. It was what every girl ever hoped for, yet I was dieing inside. Victor kept looking at me with those big emotional eyes yet all I could think about was Fred. This was suppose to be such a happy night for Victor and I but it was all a lie. Victor was a great friend but I just didn't want to be here with him, I couldn't keep lying to him but how was I suppose to tell him our whole relationship was a lie? I sighed, this was going to be along night.

Finally the music stopped and I curtsied as the applause deafened me. I tried to put on a smile as Victor lead me over to the drinks and gave me a glass. I nodded my head in thanks before taking a sip letting the butter beer warm me from the inside out. "You are very light on your feet. Have you always been such a natural dancer?" he asked a bit timidly.

I laughed and tucked a stray hair back into place "Don't I wish! Im not graceful at all to tell you the truth but between Hermione and me we know a handful of grace charms. So with a flick of her wand here I am. I feel like Cinderella though since its not permanent." I looked around and spotted my sister in the arms of her prince charming, I smiled at least she was living her fairytale.

Victor furrowed his brow and ran his hand down my face gently. His hands were icy and a pang of sorrow ran through my heart. What I wouldn't give to be in Fred's warm arms right now. "You shouldn't have done that Elli. I think you are perfect just the way you are. Though I have to admit not having any bruised toes is nice." he said with a slight teasing tone in his voice. I gave him a small push as I rolled my eyes at him. He wasn't exactly good at the whole teasing thing but he was trying.

"Ill be right back Victor I want to go say hello to my sister and my friends." I said and left without waiting for his answer. Not that he would deny me anything I asked. Sometimes I think he would give me the moon if I asked, I smiled at the thought. It was nice to be spoiled every once in awhile.

Hermione and Ron had just taken a seat next to Harry and Ginny. "Hey there sis, is this idiot treating you right? Because you know I could easily slip him some of our experimental sweets." I said with a wink. Hermione burst into a fit of giggles as Ron turned an odd color of purple. "Oh calm down Ronniekins im not that mean." I said pinching his cheek and his color turned back to normal.

"Don't worry Elli I'll keep tabs on him. I don't need my idiot of a brother to ruin his one shot with her now would we? Now that he realized that she is in fact a girl." Ginny said with a little yawn as she rested her head on Harry. "I mean I have to find a new quest now that Harry realized that I'm a girl." she added with a loving smile up at him.

Harry shrugged not saying a word but instead placing an arm around her. "Speaking of her idiot brothers have you seen Fred and George? They look like lost little puppies just sitting there. Even Angelina gave up on them and went to go dance with Lee. Don't you think you have tortured them enough?" Hermione said in an undertone to me. The rest of the group nodded in agreement but I just pouted and turned my head away from them.

"I came here with Victor and if they don't like it then they should have said something before the Ball. Just because they feel bad doesn't mean that I have to be having a miserable time too!" I said with a huff. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me and placed her hand in mind. She gave it a small squeeze of comfort as always knowing my exact feelings.

"You're miserable aren't you?" Hermione whispered to me.

I nodded and whispered back with a single tear rolling down my face "More then you will ever know." I patted at the corner of my eyes with a napkin before saying my good byes and making my way back to Victor. As I went though I couldn't stop myself from searching through the crowd for Fred and George. I found them at a table by themselves with a hound dog look on there face.

I felt bad and thought about going over there. Before I could act on my thought though I felt Victor's cold hand grab mine and pull me close to him. "This is a nice song. Shall we dance?" he said as a slow paced love song came on. I didn't have the heart to say no and it was one of my favorite songs so I nodded. Just like a knight in shining armor he whisked me away and we were lost in the crowd.

After the song ended we headed outside walking the paths of the sparkling gardens before finally coming to rest on a bench beside a fountain. I stared at the water which was sparkling in the moonlight and making soothing waterfall noises. I breathed in the night air and let out a sigh. Now was as good as time as any. "Victor I want to tell you something … I just hope you wont hate me." I said staring up at the moon.

"Oh would it be that you came here with me because the man you are actually in love with broke your heart by asking someone else out because he is an idiot and didn't see that you loved him?" he said with a kindhearted smile. I looked at him with shock and went to say something but he held up a hand to silence me. "Hermione explained it to me before we even met. I knew what I was getting into but I didn't mind. A little bit of time with you was better then no time with you at all." he said gently.

I could find words to say so instead I threw myself into his arms and hugged him tight. "Victor I don't think I can thank you enough. You have been so kind and understanding. You're an amazing friend." I said into his hair. He rubbed my back soothingly before releasing me and standing up. He offered me his hand and I took it graciously as we walked back to the castle.

We walked back into the ball room and he held both my hands in his. He held me an arms length away looking me over before saying "I'll tell you this Elli, whoever is a fool enough to not love you doesn't know what he is missing." I smiled up at him and gave him a quick kiss in goodbye. He seemed to savor it but said "Go on, go to your love." I nodded my head and ran through the crowd to my boys.

I took a seat next to them. We all looked at each other but no one said a word. We sat there in silence sipping on drinks and avoiding each others eyes. Finally I broke the silence by saying "You know Victor isn't nearly as fun or funny as you two are." They looked at me with identical questioning looks. I shrugged and said "That's why I dumped him. Besides I don't think you guys can last much longer without me."

"What!" they both asked sticking there faces in mine. I pushed them aside as I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "So are you guys going to come dance with me or sit there like a bunch of lumps?" I asked and as they jumped to there feet with grins I knew all was forgiven and forgotten.

We spent the rest of the night jumping to the beat, dancing like idiots, and laughing together again. It was just how I imagined the night would be when I first heard about it and even better. To most people being the princess of the ball with a champion would be a dream but for me it was right here, right now was my dream.


	6. A Short Victory

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Six**

**A Short Victory**

I woke up slowly as sunlight slowly poured through the window. I blinked my eyes open and sat up stretching my muscles one by one. As my memory started to leak back into my brain I smiled and clapped my hands together. Today was the day of the final task and I couldn't wait for Harry to win! I quickly jumped out of bed to prepare for the day and after going through my usual beauty treatments (meaning of course outfit choice, accessories, make up, and of course hair) grabbed my bag before running down the stairs.

As soon as I entered the common room my ears nearly popped from all of the noise going on. Dean and Thomas were making signs to support Harry and everyone was rushing to wear as much red and gold as possible. I was soon pulled into the excited crowd by none other then Fred and George who immediately put me to work collecting bets on the winner. I was soon put into the festive mood and in no time at all was enjoying myself joking around with my boys and of course enjoying stolen food from the kitchens. Before I even knew it, it was time to go down to the shrubbery of doom.

With one arm hooked through Fred's arm and the other through George's we walked down to the seats with Lee walking next to us, a smile plastered on his face as always. Even though we were way early the stands were already filled to the brim with students from all three schools, luckily though I spotted a head of flame red hair next to a familiar mane of bushy brown hair in the very front row. I plopped myself down next to Hermione with Fred, George, and Lee in my wake and asked "How long have you two been sitting here?"

"Longer then I ever wanted to spend staring at a hedge and lets leave it at that." she said with a small laugh but I saw her eyes glint with happiness as she locked eyes with Ron. I had a feeling that she hadn't minded the alone time with him and obviously he didn't either as he pulled her closer to him by her waist. I let out a small sigh as I saw them together. Young love was a wonderful thing to see.

We sat and talked till finally the champions appeared along with all the head masters/mistresses. Then after explaining the rules Harry and Cedric were let into the maze and after Fluer and Krum entered the maze all fell silent as we waited to see who on the triwizard tournament. I held onto my sisters hand and are faces showed the same worried look. Her nails were digging into my hand as time ticked by slowly but I didn't say a word because I knew exactly how she was feeling.

My watch seemed to be mocking me with each movement of the hands and I was constantly looking at it urging it to go faster. Finally I let out a frustrated sigh and said "Hes been in there so long and we already saw red sparks! What if he couldn't reach wand or he was paralyzed. Oh I just cant take this much longer!"

I was nearly in tears at this point worried about my friend, I mean all of my friends were like family and it was almost as bad as waiting for a brother or son to come out of the maze. It was then that Fred pulled me close to him and I allowed myself to hide my face in his robes and breath in his oh so comforting scent.

That's when I heard it. A pop announcing the arrival of the champion and a roar from the crowd. "Elli, Elli look hes back he the champion! Wait whats that underneath him … oh no." Hermione said first excited then with a gasp of shock. I looked up to see her crying silently with Ron trying his best to comfort her and run down the stands. That's when I looked to the fields and dropped my mouth in horror. Underneath a sobbing Harry was a dead Cedric.

"Oh Harry!" I cried out and ran to the field. I knelt down next to Harry trying to sooth him. I ran my fingers through his hair and cooed at him "Harry come on now, you brought him back. You are safe now, Dumbledore is here. don't you want to talk to him? Come on now Harry let go of Cedric. You did the best you could I am sure." Finally he released Cedric gingerly and allowed him to be pulled away by his father.

Dumbledore came over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder asking what happened. "Voldemort … hes back! He killed Cedric and hes back, hes back." he cried and I pulled him close to me cradling him like a young child. He kept muttering to himself between sobs and all I could do was sit there rocking back and forth.

"Come now Potter lets get you inside so you can tell me what happened." the low growling voice of Professor Moody called out. Harry was still gripping on too my robes and I tried to shield him from Moody but he wasn't going to give up and managed to pry Harry from me. He started to drag Harry away but I ran after him and grabbed Harry's arm. "Granger what do you think you are doing?" he spat at me.

"Please sir cant you see he is traumatized? I don't think he is ready to talk about it just now besides if you know who is really back then he should stay in sight of Dumbledore!" I cried out wanting nothing more then to protect him from any further harm, physical or emotional. I expected Moody to agree even if reluctantly but to my surprise he just pushed me aside roughly and dragged Harry with him.

I stared at them with my mouth hanging open and my eyes filled with tears. It was then that I felt multiple arms around me and looked up to see all of my friends around me. I hugged them all back and allowed myself to be guided back to the rest of the crowd. "I knew something was going to happen I just knew it. That's why I didn't want you two to enter. That could have been you then what would I have done!" I half cried half screamed at Fred and George.

They looked at me with wide eyes unsure what to say at me yelling at them. That's when Hermione came to my side wrapping me in a hug the same way our mom use to when we were young. "Elli its ok. Harry is alive and well plus hes well protected with Professor Moody. We are all ok that's what you need to focus on right now understand?" she asked cupping my face in her hands.

I sniffed and dried my eyes as I nodded my head. She was right all my love ones were alive and here with me, that's what mattered. I gave her and Ron a hug before running over to Fred and George pulling them into a tight hug. I help on to them for what seemed like hours before I finally let them go and with silent tears in my eyes whispered "Please don't ever leave me. Please, please don't leave me. I cant live with out you both."

I said it to both of them and it was true I couldn't imagine my life without Fred or George but down in my heart I knew that I was talking to Fred. If what Harry said was true then I knew that things would be changing in a major way and I may not have much time left with my family and friends. It was then in that instant that I made a major decision. As much as I didn't want things to change between us I had to tell Fred how I felt, before we were all dead.


	7. Running Out Of Time

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Seven **

**Running Out Of Time**

My world was collapsing around me in so many ways. I couldn't tell one of my best friends about things concerning him, I was spending my summer vacation in a damp old house away from my family, and each day I was afraid that someone I knew was going to die. It seemed that Voldemort was yet destroying another life but this time it was mine.

As I lay down in my room, which I shared with Ginny and Hermione, with the light steadily growing dimmer I wondered what was going to happen this year. So many things had changed in such a short time I doubt things were never going to be the same ever again. I also couldn't stop thinking about Fred and George, I knew that eventually I was going to have to tell Fred how I felt about him I mean any day we could die but using that same logic what if that meant losing George forever? Ugh why did love have to be so complicated?

Finally I decided I had wallowed in enough self pity for one day and got up with a nice long stretch before running off to go find my boys. It didn't take me that long, in fact all I had to do as follow the flesh colored string I knew had to belong to our recently developed product. I didn't even bother to knock on the door to there room as I entered and threw myself down onto one of their beds, which happened to be covered in merchandise. "You guys how many times am I going to have to clean this room?" I asked with a groan as I picked up an old potion bottle with green slime dripping from it.

"You know you don't have to clean anything, you just choose to clean the room because you are such a mother. We would actually prefer it if you didn't mess with our work space." George said as he dug his hand into a box of Every Flavor Jellybeans. I only hoped that they weren't to old and starting to grow all sorts of fungus. "Besides you already work yourself to hard anyway Ell." he added with his mouth full.

"First off, don't speak with your mouth full. Second of all if you don't clean it no one will. And third if you don't like me being motherly I could just go get your real mother and bring her up here to see this mess." I said with a grin as I saw there faces go pale at the threat of their mother. "Now that's what I thought but that is not what I am here for. I came to see if you guys had anything new planned." I said though I found it hard to act like it was just a normal day in a normal house and not one in the head quarters for the Order of the Phoenix.

They both gave me a curious look until Fed finally asked "So what is really bothering you Elli?" I let out a sigh as I turned to lay on my stomach. I should have known they knew me to well. After all we had been best friends since the day we met. It got a bit annoying sometimes that I could never hide anything from them but at times like this I was so glad that they could read me like a book.

"I am just so worried … with everything that is going on now nothing will ever be the same. I just cant stop thinking that at any given moment someone I know is risking there lives. Soon we will all be in danger of dieing at any second. I know all of my friends and family are brave and strong but … I don't want to lose anyone." I said and felt the tears I had been holding back for so long start to slowly leave my eyes one by one. "I don't want to see all my loved one die!" I finally cried out as I began to so.

In that split second they were both by my side, there arms wrapped around me in a protective hug as if they were trying to shield me from anything and everything that was hurting me. They were muttering soothing words to me not that I actually caught a single word of it but I was just so thankful they were there with me. It felt nice to know that no matter the situation they would be by my side … having that thought just made the tears come faster as I remembered my thoughts from earlier.

Finally after a good ten minutes of crying the tears stopped and was replaced with a dry feeling in my eyes and a numb feeling in my heart. Compared to the major depression I had felt earlier I wasn't quite sure which feeling liked better, the sadness or the ability to feel nothing at all? Thinking of it made my head hurt so I was thankful when I heard Mrs. Weasley's voice ringing through the house announcing dinner.

The dinner was filled with the usual mindless chatter of all the guest and the always present laughter as Tonks entertained everyone with her unusual transformations. Even Siris was making it a point to make sure he joined in on the laughter. The only person who didn't seem to be having a good time was me. But how could I possibly be having a good time when so many things could happen in just one instant? I know I was suppose to be to young to really worry about all this, after all I couldn't even remember what it was like when Voldemort was alive and well last time, but I just could help thinking that someday soon everyone one of us young and old was going to be in jeopardy.

"Elli dear are you feeling quite alright? You have barely touched your food and you haven't cracked a single joke. It is very unlike you." "I heard Mrs. Weasley say from her seat across from me. She leaned across the table to feel my forehead just like my own mother did when I was younger. "Hm no fever it seems, are you feeling sick any where?" she asked.

"No, I am finally really Mrs. Weasley just tired I think. Maybe a little nervous about the up coming school year too. I think I just want to go and get some sleep if I can be excused from the table that is." I said and as she nodded I stood up and found myself followed closely by my sister, Hermione. I was a bit annoyed that she didn't believe my tired excuse but also a bit happy that she was so concerned about me.

As we entered my our room she closed the door, locking it behind us. I took a seat on my bed, hugging my favorite hippogriff stuffed animal close to my chest. Hermione took the seat next to me and interlocked her fingers with mine. "So do you want to tell me why you have been so depressed lately? I mean you are stating to act a bit like Harry with this mood." she said as I laid my head against shoulder. As different as we both were I was so glad it didn't break our special bond.

"It just seems that with every passing day we are slowly inching towards our death. I mean I know we all die someday but with the rise of Voldemort I just know that so many young and innocent lives are going to be lost. Things are going to be bad, that I can handle, but if I lost any of you I would die. Hermione what if the time comes when we have to fight and Fred never knows how I feel? But on the other hand what if I do tell him and then I lose George before things even get to that horrible point?" I said and unlike earlier I didn't cry. I actually felt so much better that I got everything out in the open.

Hermione let out a sigh and ran her fingers through my hair as she said "Oh Elli, mother always said you did worry about things way beyond your years even if you acted a lot younger then your age. Now I think I know what she meant. I cant tell you what to do Ell, but I can tell you to not rush into something that you will regret. Yes things are going to get bad eventually but you still have time to get your life in order." I nodded finding some comfort in her words but at the same time I couldn't help feeling that time was running out.


	8. Perfect

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Eight**

**Perfect**

"Ugh, have I mentioned I really hate my Prefect duties at times?" I said with a grimace as I read my letter from Hogwarts. At first I had been really excited that even though I had caused so much trouble I had gotten the position but with all the paroling the halls and what not it was more of a burden. "Do you think the teachers would be mad if I just didn't so those duties?" I asked laying down the paper.

"Nah, we hardly do anything in general at school and hardly ever get in trouble. So I am sure you should get off mostly scotch free." George said with a grin as he peered over his own letter. I rolled my eyes and threw a near by pillow at him, for a best friend he wasn't always helpful. But still got to love him right?

"I thought you enjoyed being a prefect though Elli? Not that I can understand why but maybe you shouldn't risk the chance of getting your title stripped away. Though it would be a lot easier to be seen with you. I mean after all it is ruining our rep being seen with a goody goody prefect like yourself." Fred laughed giving me a wink. I put my hand to my mouth trying hard to suppress a laugh.

It wasn't the first time they had made fun of me being a prefect. Usually I got really angry at the jokes but lately,with me trying to find the best way to tell Fred I loved him, I laughed at everything he said. "You think you have it rough, you should see me trying to explain to my smarty pants friends what I do hanging out with you guys all the time. Though they usually believe me when I say that I am tutoring you in every subject." I laughed sticking my tongue out at him.

"Oh hardy har har, very funny miss top of the class. You know I swear each year you are getting more and more like your sister." George said standing up to stretch. I sighed shaking my head at his lame excuse for a joke. "Speaking of your sister anyway, I wonder if she became prefect too. It wouldn't surprise me if she did." he added leaning against the wall.

"Oh I completely forgot that this was the year prefects were being chosen for them! Come on I have to go see if her and Harry got picked." I said excitedly but was only met by groans from Fred and George. They started to argue against it but before they knew it I had already grabbed there arms, apparating all of us to the floor before. "Well while we are down here we mind as well check to see if they got the patches." I said with a smirk as they grumbled beside me.

Reluctantly they followed me into mine and Hermione's room and as I saw her holding a gold and red prefect pin. "Oh I just knew you would be picked Hermione!" I squealed running over to her, pulling her into a giant hug. I gasped putting a hand to my cheek saying "Oh we have to tell mum and dad they will be so proud. Plus not to mention I got Dawn as a present when I became prefect. So since you already have a cat just imagine what they are going to get you!"

Hermione blushed under my continuous compliments until she finally broke through my ranting by saying "Elli why don't we go and see if anyone else got prefect. I have a feeling that someone we know is pretty much a shoe in." I nodded excitedly and grabbed the twins hands, dragging them across the hall. As we entered the room we saw Harry with a badge matching Hermione's and she said "Oh I knew you would be picked Harry!"

"Its not mine … its Ron's" Harry said sounding a bit disoriented. He was staring at the badge in his hands as if he too couldn't believe that it was Ron's and not his. With the look on his face I felt bad for him yet at the same time I felt happy for Ron. It was kind of confusing and I couldn't figure out if I should apologize to Harry or congratulate Ron. I was saved the trouble of saying anything though when Mrs. Weasley came in ecstatic over Ron and announced the party for him and Hermione.

**Later That Night**

I stood talking to Tonks with Dawn purring in my hands, enjoying the party when I heard whispering coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder wondering who it could be and my face fell when I saw the upset face of Fred whispering harshly with George. "Sorry to walk away like this Tonks but it seems like I have an issue to take care of." I said and with a small wave walked over to the still whispering boys.

I tried to stay quiet and listen in on their conversation but of course I was given away but the meow of Dawn who thought that she wasn't getting enough attention. They both snapped back to reality and turned to face me with their poker faces on. That could only mean one thing, they were talking about something they didn't want me to know about. "Um are you two alright? You seemed to be in some pretty intense conversation a second ago." I said pulling Dawn closer to me for comfort.

They gave each other a glance as if deciding how much to tell me, Fred shook his head no but George took a deep breath and said "Fred and I were just thinking … things are going to be so much different this year. We know our mother wants us to try and do our best to do great on our newts but … we may not complete the whole year. Of course we are going to go, its good for some product research but we think that our goals have passed formal education."

The good mood that I had just a moment before was gone, I couldn't breath and I seem to remember how to speak. I was included in every major decision they made, after all we had been best friends since the day we met, but them deciding they were just going to leave our last year together. I couldn't even process all the hurt that was coursing through my veins. I felt tears starting to form in my eyes and I squeezed them together tight saying in a barely audible voice "You were just going to up and leave me during the last year we have to spend together. Well I hope you guys enjoy it because if that's the case then I should just leave you guys alone from now on."

Then I ran out of the room not even caring that all eyes in the room were on me. I ran up two flights of stairs before I took a deep breath and sat down on the top step burying my face into Dawn's soft warm fur. "Why is it the boys I love the most our the ones ruining what should have been a really great day?" I asked her, even though I knew she wouldn't answer me I found it comforting to just pretend she was actually listening.

I sat there for a couple minutes with the only sounds being the small clatter of noise from the party below and the soft purring of Dawn in my arms. I would be lying if I said I wasn't hoping that they would come rushing to apologize but after fifteen minutes I gave up and stood up with a long sigh, ready to go to bed to sulk in my misery.

As I turned around to make my way to my room I heard footsteps coming closer. I thought it was probably Hermione coming to drag me back down to the party so I kept on walking but was slightly surprised to feel a large strong hand on my shoulder. Then I heard a familiar yet sad voice say "Elli … can you please give me a chance to explain. You ran off before I could even say a word." I hugged Dawn close to my chest not wanting to turn around and face Fred right now, I knew that if I did I would probably forgive him and that was not something I wanted to do right now. This issue was just way to serious.

"You want me to give you a chance to explain? Explain what exactly that you were just going to leave me all alone at Hogwarts, without my best friends. You didn't even want to tell me about it. How can you possibly think that I would want to listen to you after that! Your breaking my heart Fred and honestly you just coming to 'explain things' isn't going to fix this." I cried out turning around sharply completely ready to slap him as hard as I could but then I realized something, the pain in his eyes were matching my own.

"Elli please don't make this any harder then it all ready is. I know you must be angry beyond belief that I didn't want to tell you but cant you just trust me that I had my reasons? You have been one of the most important people in my life for so long I just … I had to find the right way to tell you about our plan. I never wanted to leave you behind but if I tell you why I was so against just coming out and telling you … everything would change." he said biting on his lip and a blush rising to his cheeks.

I stared at him for a few minutes wondering in the world he could possibly be talking about til I finally set down Dawn on the floor gently and stood back up asking "What is it you want t-" then before I could finish my question I was cut off by a pair of warm soft lips against mine. In that moment I couldn't think or breath or even move, all that I could do was stand there with my eyes closed enjoying the the sweet mix of my breath with his.

Finally he pulled away from me and resting his forehead on mine said "I didn't want to tell you Elli because I didn't want to hurt you. I would love nothing more then for you to come with us but how could I ask you to leave Hogwarts and your sister. It wont be easy and you would be living with us and if that were the case I couldn't hide how I really feel about you any more. Elli I love you and I care about you so much but George he cares about you to. I don't want to hurt either of you Elli, please cant you understand that?"

I let out a small laugh with tears swimming in my eyes again, I stood on my tip toes giving him another quick kiss before I said "I understand more the you know. Fred I love you too and I am so scared that we are running out of time with everything that is going on now. I need my best friends by my side but I cant keep going pretending I don't love you. I don't want to hurt George either but it hurts to much to stay away from you. I know this sounds horrible but … maybe we can be together without him knowing?" I felt horrible just thinking about betraying George like that but it was the only thing I can think of that would work. As much as it hurt me to hide something this big from George it hurt even more to pretend Fred was nothing more to me then a friend.

Fred's eyebrows knitted together in concentration and for what seemed like an eternity he was silent. Then finally he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him and with a sigh said "Its not the best plan in the world especially since I hate going behind my brothers back like this but … I love you Elli and I am just crazy enough to try this so I can be with you." Then before I could say another word he pulled me into another long passionate kiss and for that single moment my life was perfect.


	9. Bad Romance

**Flames Of Love**

**A Fred Love Story**

**Part Nine**

**Bad Romance**

"Why don't you guys go on to bed, we will clean up the room." I said smiling sweetly at Harry,Hermione,Ron and George as soon as the DA meeting was over. They all rose their eyebrows at me but I just shrugged my shoulders and said "Fred was having some issues with a charm for class so I told him I would help him. I figured since we got this all set up it would be a nice place." They all seemed to buy this excuse as they started to walk out of the room but I couldn't help but feel guilty when George gave us one sad look before disappearing through the door.

I let out a sigh and tossed myself into Fred's arms wiping away a small tear. He kissed the top of my head and ran his fingers through my hair trying to comfort me. "Oh Fred I hate this feeling! We are lying to our friends and that look I keep getting from George. Its killing me, it really is." I whispered into his chest trying to dull my pain with his familiar smell and warmth.

"I know Elli, I know. It seems no matter what we do the outcome is going to hurt someone. If we come out with our relationship George will be hurt, but if we keep it hidden it is just going to keep hurting us. Its a lose lose situation love but at least there's one good thing." he said and gave me a smile. I looked up at him with wide eyes wondering what was so good about this, as if reading my mind he bent down and kissed me before saying "At least I have you."

I managed a to give him a weak smile and nodded saying "And I have you. Though I think right now I would rather have a giant bar of Honeyduke's chocolate." I added with a grin. He pretended to be sincerely hurt and got me back by nibbling on my neck causing me to giggle. No matter how much it hurt to hide this relationship from everyone, I was still happy that I had Fred by my side.

After an hour in the room of requirement with Fred I ran my fingers through my hair, trying my best to make it lie flat again. We exited through the hidden door and as we walked down the halls it was hard to resist the urge to wrap my fingers in his. "So I heard you have a match this weekend, mind if I come and watch?" I asked teasingly knowing that he forced me to go to every game since he made the team our third year.

Fred smirked and with a playful glint in his eye said "Now why would I want you to come watch me. You are nothing but a distraction when you change your hair for matches." I laughed thinking about the first time I had changed my hair into a glowing red and gold for a match, it was true most of the team had been so distracted if Harry hadn't of caught the snitch we would have lost the game to Slytherin. Though they too were pretty distracted. "How do you do that to your hair anyway?" he asked staring at my hair curiously.

I laughed and went on to explain the charm I used when sadly we reached the commons room and were met with some serious glares from Harry, Hermione, and Ron. I heard Fred gulp beside me but I kept my cool "And what are you three doing up so late? Surely you didn't wait up just for us. Now go along its time for bed for all of us." I said gesturing for them to move up the stairs but they stood their ground.

"We have to talk with both of you about something and we want the truth." Ron said with authority though he couldn't hide the slight trembling in his hands. I cocked my head slightly to one side innocently and he looked away with a blush not able to meet my eyes.

"Yeah you guys have been spending a lot of alone time together sometimes sneaking off in the middle of the night. Don't say you had George with you too because we have seen it on the map and the map doesn't lie. So we want to know what you two have been up too lately." Harry said gesturing to the Marauders Map in his hands. I felt my stomach turn into a knot at the thought of being caught but I forced myself to stay calm at their questions.

"Yeah Elli, you usually tell me everything so this is just … its so unlike you. If its about what you talked to me about over the summer I can understand why your hiding it but why from me? Why from your own sister?" Hermione asked and I could see the hurt clouding her eyes, threatening tears.

I bit my lip gently trying to make it look like I was thinking but in reality I was trying not to cry. I had felt bad earlier about keeping this a secret but seeing the pain in my sisters eyes it was just to much. Yet I just couldn't bare to admit that I had been lying to them for so long. I was about to deny it when I felt Fred's hand in mine and I turned to look at him in surprise. "Elli … we cant keep up the charade we have to tell them." he said giving my hand a gentle squeeze. With a gulp I nodded and turned back to face my friends.

"Ok you caught us. Fred and I have … sort of been dating in secret." I said and as I saw them open their mouths to yell at us I held up a hand and continued "Before you start getting on our cases we have a very good reason for keeping it a secret. We love each other I was so afraid that I would hurt George if he knew and even more afraid that I might even lose him because of this. Can't you understand that? I know I cant force you to keep this a secret, well I could but it would be wrong, but I am just hoping that you will see where we our coming from."

I looked down in both shame and sadness and was so glad that Fred was their to wrap his arms around me. For a few minutes there was nothing but the quiet whispering of the three talking amongst themselves but finally I heard my sister clear her throat. I looked up to see a gentle smile on her face indicating that she understood. I ran our of Fred's arms and into Hermione's glad that someone so important to me understood. "I love you Eli and I would never betray you." she said when we finally let me go.

Harry and Ron nodded in agreement and for a moment everything seemed right yet as soon as the feeling came it was gone. I couldn't explain it but something seemed wrong. "I am so glad you guys have our back on this. You don't know how much this has been tearing us apart. I am sure I am speaking for both of when we say we are so sorry from keeping it from you." Fred said pulling me close to him again as if he hated being apart from me any longer.

I nodded slowly but turned my attention to the staircase thinking I had saw something move. Then in that split second my jaw dropped and tears formed in my eyes because stepping out of the shadows was none other then George. "Oh no ..." I whispered as the tears started rolling down my face. Fred looked at me puzzled but as he saw where my gaze led his face turned stone cold.

"So you are so sorry that you did it yet not enough to tell your own brother. Not sorry enough to stop you from running of with the girl we promised to stay away from? So much for some brother or for that fact some best friend too." George spat at me and Fred before pushing through all of us and heading out the passage door.

"George wait!" I called with the tears falling harder then ever and before anyone could stop me I ran out the passage after him. Yet I was to late I couldn't see a single flash of red hair or the swish of an old red house coat. I knew these passages better then almost anyone but their were so many around here it was impossible to tell which he had took.

I fell to my knees and sobbed into my hands calling his name over and over again. I rocked myself back and forth wanting nothing more then to wake up, for this to be nothing more then a dream. No not a dream, a nightmare. My worst nightmare in fact. I soon felt a pair of arms around me but I shrugged them off, I didn't want to be comforted right now. After all I deserved this for hiding such a huge secret from him. I lost my best friend and it was all my fault.


	10. Emptiness

Flames Of Love

A Fred Love Story

Part Ten

Emptiness

I lay in my bed with the dawns light washing over me and my kitten Dawn purring away on my chest. Yet even the warmth of the sun and my cat couldn't fill the cold emptiness inside me. It had been a weak since George had found out about Fred and I, and I was starting to think that my heart would never be whole again.

As the hours passed the sunlight grew more intense and I could hear the sounds of my room mates getting ready for their day. I know I should get up too but I just don't have the strength to. My curtains are ripped open but I don't look figuring its just my room mate Lora asking if I can use a straightening charm on her hair again. I am surprised though when I feel someone sit by my side so I look to see my sister sitting their with both sadness and determination in her eyes.

"Elli you need to get up now or you will miss first period. Today you have charms, your favorite." Hermione cooed gently trying her best to get me out of bed. I simply turned on my side, forgetting Dawn is there and only remember when I hear her hiss. "Well I know mum and dad tell us no sweets for breakfast but … I happen to have a bar of chocolate here that I don't plan on eating. Do you want it?" she asked in a sing song voice trying to bribe me to get out of bed.

I took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, not even my favorite sugary treat could manage to break me out of this spell of depression. "Elli come on you have to snap out of it! I know how hurt you must be but refusing to do anything but stay in bed isn't going to bring George back. Your not the sister I remember because the Elli I know wouldn't take this laying down. She would fight to bring back her best friend." Hermione said in a low voice but she couldn't hide the anger behind her words.

I knew that she hated seeing me like this and normally I would be fighting it but this time I … I just couldn't. It felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and I was being forced to watch it beat in front of me. I loved Fred and was glad that we were together but now that I had lost George in the mix I couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it. I heard her let out an almost growl like sound until she finally whispered "What would Fred think if he saw you like this?" Then as if she had hit the button to wake me up, I swung my feet over the edge of the bed gritting my teeth.

"Fine I will get up but only so Fred wont worry about me. Just do me a favor and don't tell him how you usually find me OK? He is suspicious enough now that we don't hang out everyday it would crush him to know that I am keeping how hurt I am away from him." I said slipping out of my night clothes and into my robes. As I sat in front of the mirror pulling my hair back into a careless ponytail I saw her nod with a sad look still lingering in her eyes.

I rushed through my usual morning routine, skipping a lot of my beauty potions and spells since I wasn't in the mood to look cute. Then finally I put on my glasses, skipping my contacts, and grabbed my bag on my way to breakfast. I took a seat next to Fred giving him a quick kiss before letting him go back to his glare contest with his brother. I let out a sigh and nibbled on his toast.

"Fred please do you really have to glare at George like that. He may be mad at us but he is still your brother and my best friend." I said quietly almost not sure if he had heard me or not. Finally he entwined his fingers in mine and pulled away from the silent argument with George. I gave his hand a squeeze thanking him and laid my head on his shoulder trying hard to not see the hurt in my friends eyes.

Finally after what seemed an eternity in the great hall the bell rung signaling first period. A small relieve to what I was sure was going to be a painful day with every single class with Fred and George. But at least I could enjoy my time submerging myself in new spells and charms … wow I was really sounding like my sister at the moment. Then again I always did find myself returning back to my natural instinct to bury myself in a book when I was upset.

I took my now normal seat between Lee and Fred sneaking glances at George from around Lee's dreadlocks. I was only snapped out of my one sided peek a boo game when I felt someone poke me in the side. I put on a fake smile and turned to face Fred who was looking at me with puppy dog eyes begging me to help him with this difficult spell.

"The spell turning against you again? Or is your wand on strike this week?" I asked with a smirk recalling some of his more outrageous excuses for nearly failing the class. He put a hand to his heart and went on about how I didn't really care and never believed him and all the same guilt trip tricks until I finally laughed placing a finger to his lips. "Enough of the excuses when have I ever let you down before? Here let me show you." I said with a small genuine smile creeping its way onto my lips.

The class went by in a semi happy blur with my helping Fred and the common playful hair pulling from Lee. Yet I still missed the jokes and warm smile that I often got from George when we would work together in class. Then pulling me from my hazy day dream world where everything was perfect again was the bell telling us it was time to head to my least favorite class … Defense Against the Dark Arts. Huh its funny how one toad can mess up your whole love for a subject.

I sank into my chair honestly thinking about taking a puking pastille but all was interrupted when suddenly I heard everyone in the room go "ew" in unison. I turned and saw that George was doubled over in his chair bringing up what looked like everything he had ever ate. Without even thinking I rushed to his side brushing the hair out of his face and feeling for a fever. I could hear Umbridge in the background barking orders about cleaning up the mess but all that I had on my mind was my determination to get him to the hospital wing.

So without even asking I helped him stand, not even caring about the mess on my robes or the shouts of protest from a lot of people in the room. As soon as we were safe and sound out of the dungeons I couldn't help but put on a smile as I slipped him the second half of the candy. In that instant the puking stopped and I cleaned off my robes with a swish of my wand. I swept the bangs from my eyes and placed a hand on my hip saying "What do you think you were doing trying to skip class like that? I know its boring but still we need to be there. And I know you aren't exactly happy with me right now but … avoiding me by using a product we made together? That really hurts"

His liquid brown eyes darted down to his feet but he didn't respond. Then as I was about to cry he said "I miss you Elli. I just wanted to spend a little time with you. I knew you would rush to my aid, its the type of person you are, and even if it was just for a few minutes I wanted to be close to you again." I was froze to the spot, could this possibly be the moment I got my best friend back?


	11. Renewal

Flames Of Love

A Fred Love Story

Part Eleven

Renewal

"You … really missed me George?" I managed to say in an airy whisper. He nodded slowly and for the first time in weeks he looked me in the eyes. "I thought you hated me … Not that I could blame you, it was a stupid mistake to hide our relationship. But George I want you to know I have really missed you, you are my best friend no matter what." I said again in a ramble trying hard to make him see how sorry I was.

He placed a gentle hand on my face running his thumb along my jawline his hands rough against my soft skin. "Its funny I haven't seen you so unput together since are first year. I think it just makes you look even more beautiful." George said his finger pushing my glasses back up my nose. He was standing very close now and I felt a blush rising on my cheeks as his touches became less like a friend and more like a lover.

"George p-please stop. I love you but .. not in that way." I said softly taking his hand in both of mine and removing it from my face. "You are my best friend I cant live without you but we just cant be together this way." I said still holding his hand in mine. It was strange how a hand the exact same as Fred's couldn't send that same electrifying tingle coursing through my veins.

He let out a frustrated sigh that sounded almost like a growl. "I don't understand it! Why him Elli why Fred! What makes him so much more different from me, am I just not good enough for you?" he asked a mix of anger and depression hidden in his voice. His words felt like he was stabbing me right in the heart and making me me watch the bleeding. How could he possibly think that I thought he wasn't good enough?

"George it was never anything like that. I am not sure what it is that makes Fred so different from you but … when we touch I get shivers in my spine. His smile makes my insides feel like they are full of butterflies and when he says my name my heart melts. I cant explain it George its … its love and love doesn't always make sense." I said a dreamy look coming across my eyes as I laid a hand over my heart breathlessly as I imagined each and every feeling Fred gave me.

His eyes clouded over with obvious hurt and when he opened his mouth I expected him to yell but instead his voice was gentle as he said "I know exactly the feeling you're talking about Elli. Its the same feeling I get when ever I am around you. Yet when I saw you with Fred it felt like my heart had just broken into so many pieces that I just couldn't pick them all up. I acted so harshly towards both of you out of anger without even stopping to think what it must feel like for you... Can you forgive me Ell?"

My heart ached again as he told me the feeling he had for me out loud yet it also warmed as the thought of having my best friend back whispered through my mind. Without thinking I pulled him into a tight hug, my hands twisting into the fabric of his robes as I whispered in his ear "George I was never angry, I just wanted you back in my life so bad." Without missing a beat he traced his hands down my sides coming to rest on my hips, as I was about to say something he quickly thought better of it and instead wrapped his arms around my middle.

I couldn't hep but smile, could it possibly be he might actually just slightly be accepting out situation? "I cant say I am completely happy with this Ell, I do still love you but … Love does work in strange ways so who am I to get in the middle of your happiness?" he said holding me out at arms length. My eyes widened at his words and I felt happy tears start to well up in my eyes. If I could have Fred be my boyfriend and have my best friend by my side then maybe, just maybe the horrible time we are living in wouldn't be so bad …

"George I may not love you like I do Fred but I want you to know that you made my life two times brighter and happier now that I have you back, best friend." I said with a smile hooking my arm through his. He gave me a small sad smile back and together we walked off to the common room together.

As we entered I saw our friends waiting anxiously and there heads snapped to look at us. As they saw us happily walking together they all let out a sigh as if they had been holding there breath for a long time. My eyes lit up as I saw Fred and I turned to look at George who reluctantly nodded and let go of my arm. I beamed a large smile at him before I rushed into Fred's waiting arms, the feeling of his arms tight around me even better knowing I didn't have to hide it from anybody.

"So um is everything back to normal now, well us as normal as it can be at least?" I heard Ron ask nervously from somewhere over to the side and I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. In my state of depression I hadn't even noticed that my friends were really worried about my relationship with George and I suddenly felt a warm lighthearted feeling sweep over my whole body. It seemed that with both of my boys by my side yet again everything was suddenly a litter bit funnier and a little bit happier.

"Yes everything is back to what we can consider normal Ron." I smiled finally pulling away from my embrace with Fred. "Also I really want to apologize to all of you … I didn't realize it at the time but you guys were really worried about me and you all tried your best to cheer me up. It may not have seemed like it but it helped. Thank you." I said gazing fondly at each of them in turn, trying my best to make them realize they all meant so much to me.

I sat in the commons room for about an hour, curled up on the couch leaning into Fred's arms and my feet resting on George when suddenly a loud yawn swept over me. I was so high on my joy that I hadn't even realized how tired I was from the week of restless nights. I stood up stretching with my arms above my head and said sleepily "Well today has been filled with lots of emotional turmoil and has completely tired me out. I think I am going to head to bed early. Good night everyone!" I said giving a kiss to Fred and everyone else a hug before dragging myself to my room.

After changing into something a bit more comfortable I snuggled underneath my nice warm blankets and buried my head into sweet smelling pillows with a smile. After the week of nothing but a broken heart this joy inside me lulled me to sleep with promises of happy dreams.


	12. We'll Run Away

Flames Of Love

A Fred Love Story

Part Twelve

We'll Run Away

A/N This is one of my favorite song by the beach boys and I think that it fits what I wanted to do with Fred and Elli so I thought I would try to do a song fic about it.

_We'll Run Away/We know they're right when they say were not ready/But all we care is how we feel right now/We'll go ahead just the same/Prepare to take the blame/We'll run away and get married anyhow_

I sat underneath my favorite tree with Fred fidgeting beside me, tapping his pockets at random odd intervals. I know lately since he got kicked off the school team his life here had been hardly worth staying, so when he had announced we needed to talk I thought for sure he was going to tell me him and George were leaving. I had been expecting it all year but I had just recoiled my friendship with George two and a half months ago, I didn't want to lose them just yet. "Elli … I have to tell you something." he said softly his hand yet again going to his pocket.

I held up a hand to silence him and with hurt cracking my voice said "I know what you are going to tell me. You and George cant stand to be here any more, not that I can blame you. I thought that maybe since we were together now I could stop you from running away but … the joke shop is your dream. I may not be happy but I understand and I just hope maybe after I graduate we can be together again." I gulped trying to ease the pain in my chest and stinging in my eyes.

For a few minutes he didn't say anything and in turn I didn't turn to look him in the eyes, afraid that if I did the tears would start to fall. Then unexpectedly he cupped my cheek in his hand and turned my face to meet his. My lips trembled as his warm eyes blazed into mine and as much as I wanted to pull away I couldn't. Then just as I couldn't take the suspense anymore he said "Elli … come with us."

My eyes grew wide and my breath caught in my throat at his request I couldn't find the right words to say but I didn't have to speak because just a minute later he pulled out a box and said "Elli I couldn't possibly ask you to leave your family just for the sake of the shop but maybe you would possibly leave to become my wife?" Then he opened the box flashing a small golden band with small silver vines and leaves decorating it and a small sparkling diamond on top of it. "I know its not much … but it was my grandmothers and it could be yours to if you say yes." Fred said eyes locked into mine in a silent plea for me to say yes.

I wiped now happy tears from my eyes and nodded furiously before throwing myself into his awaiting arms. His arms gripped me tight and I could feel his own tears mingling with my hair. "Our families wont be happy about this you know." I whispered into his neck my uncontrollable happiness wavering ever so slightly as I thought about the reactions of those closest to me.

"They don't have to be happy because I know that I love you and that is all that matters right now." he replied kissing me over and over again on any amount of exposed flesh he could reach. I nodded knowing exactly how he felt because now all I could think about was being his wife.

_They warned us that we cant live on love forever/But we just tell them we'll get by somehow/Our problems will be greater/We'll worry bout them later/We'll run away and get married anyhow_

"What are you thinking Elli!" Hermione screamed slamming her textbook down on the table in the common room. I glared back at her twirling the ring now on my finger. I had expected her to a bit upset but to outright hate the idea without thinking of my happiness, I couldn't believe my own sister was acting this way. "What do you think mom and dad will say and feel about this, you haven't even finished school yet! How do you think you are going to survive in the real world without completing school?" she yelled her cheeks flaming up.

"Mom and dad think that the only thing in the world that can bring happiness is knowledge but you and I both know they are wrong. You love Ron and I love Fred, if he asked you to marry him wouldn't you jump at the chance to? I know it may be hard but we are going to have the joke shop and our love. You are my sister why cant you just accept my decision and be happy for me? I always dreamed that you would be my maid of honor in my wedding Hermione but if you cant even accept im getting married … will you even come?" I yelled my cheeks flaming up just the same as hers and my eyes starting to burn threatening angry tears.

She paused for a minute, my words probably echoing through her brain and remembering the days when we were little playing dress up as brides. "I do want to marry Ron someday but I am smart enough not to go running off to marry him right now. You think the joke shop is just going to support you through everything you are going to need? Your happiness means a lot to me Elli you are still my sister but I don't think you ruining your life by running off to get married will make you as happy as you think!" she yelled back.

I put a hand to my chest feeling the pain of her words cut me deep. She thought I was ruining my life my marring Fred... how could she say such a thing? I clenched my hands into tight fists and squeezed my eyes tight trying hard not to cry. "How dare you say I am ruining my life by getting married Hermione. I don't care what you may say I made my decision and with or without your love I am leaving next week. I love you little sister but you don't control my life." I said then without letting her answer walked away with Fred at my heels.

_If other kids went through it/Then I know we can do it/If our love is that much stronger/It will last that much longer/It wasn't too long ago when our folks were/Were going through the same thing we are now/But one thing they're forgetting/A thing they're not regretting/They ran away and got married/Anyhow/Ran away and got married/They ran away and got married anyway_

I sat underneath the same tree that a few hours before had brought me so much joy, crying my eyes out. Fred ran his hands through my hair and whispered into my ears comforting words, yet nothing he could say could take away the pain of my sister saying I was ruining my life by marring him. "Fred are we really making the right choice? I know I love you but … what if we cant support ourselves. What if we do end up starting a family and cant support our children too? Oh Fred I just don't know what to think anymore." I cried into his shoulder.

"I know Ell, I know. I cant promise you everything will turn out perfect but I can tell you something I do know. We love each other and that will get us farther then you know. You see my parents … they ran away and got married too, now look at them they couldn't be happier. Even with all the bad going on in the world the are still so in love. Isn't that enough for you to see we can make it through anything?" he said placing soft kiss on my forehead and wiping away my last few tears.

"You parents …" I whispered thinking of the always happy couple that I had come to accept as my own second set of parents. "They made it out ok in a world that was against them too. Maybe things will be ok" I said more to myself then to Fred. He nodded and hugged me closer rocking me back and forth until I finally started drifting off to sleep yawning out "Mrs. Elli Weasley has a certain ring to it anyway." and the last thing I remember was hearing his low chuckle.


	13. High in the Sky

Flames of Love

A Fred Love Story

Part Thirteen

High in the Sky

"So I was thinking that we get married after we get the shop and everything set up. Hopefully by then we will have some money so we can help pay for it … if your parents want anything to do with it of course." I said slightly happy but still biting on my pencil nervously. As excited as I was about my new found engagement to Fred the whole how will our families react thing was worrying me. Especially after my own sisters reaction … I wasn't sure I could handle much more rejection.

Fred slid his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him on the bench we were sitting on. "I think you worry to much." he whispered in my ear as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind it. The warmth breath on my neck made me shiver and for that moment all my problems were gone and it was only the two of us in the entire world. I absolutely loved how he could do that to me.

"I suppose your right its just, every girl dreams of this when they are little. I just want that dream to come true you know? Though I do have a few more ideas now that magic is involved." I grinned at him, imagining all the possibilities magic mixed with my wedding would have. He chuckled and rested his head on top of mine, muttering something about how I was so easily amused.

I allowed myself to take a break from my stressing and laid my head down on his shoulder. Even with the constant noise in the background all was peaceful for a few minutes then a strange dark aurora fell over Fred, and I had a feeling Hermione had just entered the room. "Hello Fred, hello Elli." she said airily, she still mad at me of course but did her best to just ignore the fact I would be leaving soon.

"Hello Hermione, you haven't happened to see my broom anywhere have you?" I asked innocently not even bothering to open my eyes, which had closed during my few moments of relaxation. Not that I really needed an answer from her of course, during the past couple of days she had made it a habit to hide my things in an attempt to keep me at the school. "It seems to have just disappeared, and I would hate to have to use a summoning charm that would break whatever it was being help in." I said in the same voice opening my eyes just slightly to gauge her reaction.

Not missing a beat she said "No I don't know what could have happened to it. I do suggest you look in the library though, it seems a lot of things have turned up there." To anyone this would seem like a sister giving me advice, but I knew it was her telling me she hid it in the place I never went. I guess it should have been my first guess though, since it was her favorite place.

"Thanks for the tip sister dear. Now I was wondering if you had changed your mind about my wedding?" I asked in such a sugary voice I was sure half the room had just gotten diabetes. She let out a sound that was mix between a snort and a growl. I sighed "I guess thats a no ..." I said sadly closing my eyes again, not wanting to look at the pain and anger in her eyes.

"I think its time we go. We do have some packing to do love so we will see you later, Hermione." Fred said as kind as he could, which wasn't much since he was mad at her for upsetting me. Before I could even utter a simple goodbye to my sister, he took my arm and dragged me out of the room. Only giving me enough time to turn my head and give Hermione my saddest puppy dog eyes.

The days passed by much to fast for my liking until finally the day came. The day that I would be leaving school forever and be joining the real world. Well as real as it gets when you're a witch. I stood in the hallway with George, clasping onto his hand with an iron grip as I waited for Fred to come back. Then, suddenly, I heard the obvious sound of our distraction plan being set in place and I found myself holding my breath.

I don't really remember what happened next, it was like I was in a dream, but when I finally came back to the real world I was flying next to Fred and George and away from Hogwarts. "I cant believe I actually did it." I whispered to myself in a state of shock and disbelief. For the past week I had been preparing for it but I had never thought that leaving would feel this … good!

"Woo hoo good bye Hogwarts hello world!" I called out as I threw back my head and let out a loud laugh. The wind through my hair, the sun warming my face, the feel of the broom beneath me, and knowing that I was starting a whole new life with the love of my life and my best friend, this feeling was the best I had ever felt.

Sure Hermione may be angry, my family will be disappointed, I didn't know how the future was going to play out and I was going against everything I had ever been taught but at this moment it just didn't matter. I was living my life the way I finally wanted to, not the way I was told too. For the first time I was completely free and I loved it. I laughed again as I did a few loops in the air and flew above Fred, me upside down so my hair fell in his face. "We should have done this a long time ago boys." I said with a grin.

They laughed with me as we flew through the bright blue sky, occasionally getting soaked when we flew through a cloud, and finally we came to land outside our new shop and home. It was a bit drabby and could seriously use paint and air freshener but to me it was perfect. It was the first step into my new life, not as Elizabeth Grace Granger prefect who did (mostly) what was expected of her, but as Elli Weasley wife and business owner who lives her own life.

I grabbed Fred and George's hand in my own and said to them both "Well here is our first step into our new life's so lets take it together." They both nodded in unison and we walked through the door as one, ready to begin our life.


End file.
